04 00AU Voyage of the Damned with a Happy Ending
by Ponella
Summary: I didn't like the way VOD ended, so I'm rewriting the ending to make it a HAPPY ending this time. All I can say for the origional ending is: Poor Doctor... the first chapter is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!


**Doctor Who Christmas ep "**_**Voyage of the Damned**_**" the way it should have ended:**

**Name of Fanfic: Voyage of the Damned (with happy ending)**

**Spoiler Content: VERY spoiler-ish; some mild spoilers for VOTD.**

**Pairings: Doctor/Astrid, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Jack.**

**Characters: The Doctor, Astrid Peth, Capt. Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble. Long story short, everyone at the Cardiff Torchwood are in it, and so is the Doctor's latest companion (she's pretty much the latest in my opinion, although she got killed in "**_**Journey's End**_**")**

**The possibility of someone still dying: About 75 if the Doctor's in the room. About 10 when Jack's in the room (Weird, he's usually the one holding the gun...).**

**The possibility of a weevil appearing for a short time in the Fanfic: Pretty slim.**

**The chance that everyone will survive long enough to make it to the last chapter: 75. 50 if I'm having a bad day or if I feel like killing someone off. But if I do decide to kill someone it'll be Jack, and then he'll come back to life. Heck, I'll do it just for the fun of doing it over and over again!**

**Chapter One (I decided to have chapters of it, so it's not an oneshot fanfic):**

**(I won't bore you with the details of how Astrid survived in my version, so I'm skipping to the bit where they find the TARDIS)**

"Congrats, Mr Copper!" said Astrid, watching him skip off into the snowfall. Then she went inside the blue box: "It-it's bigger on the inside!" said Astrid; she certainly hadn't seen _this_ coming! "Yeah, but you'll get used to it" said the Doctor, going over to the console (The big control panel thingy in the middle of the room) and fiddling with the various knobs and buttons. "What is this place?" said Astrid in utter bewilderment, and looked at the Doctor for an answer. "It's the TARDIS, my Time-and-Space machine. T-A-R-D-I-S, and it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space" said the Doctor, grinning his 100-watt grin. Astrid was jerked into reality when the big column in the middle of the console started to move up and down and, looking at the Doctors happy face, she new it was a good thing. "Where do you want to go first?" said the Doctor, looking at her with gleeful eyes. "Oh, anywhere really" she said. There was a sudden great whirring noise, and they were both thrown down on the metal grating that, she assumed, was the floor, and then everything came abruptly to a halt. "Ah, there we go!" said the Doctor, acting like he had encountered things like this before, which, after long consideration, she thought he probably had. "Where are we?" said Astrid, looking out the doors. "Dunno," said the Doctor "Let's find out!". They, or at least she, were surprise to find a group of people around them. "Doctor?" said the man in front, who had an accent like hers and looked like he might be related to the Doctor in some way. "Jack!" said the Doctor "Long time no see!" then he looked at the dark woman next to Jack "'Ello Martha! I see your working for torchwood now!" he said. "Only temporarily!" said Martha, then she looked at Astrid "Didn't take you long to replace me, then!" "Now don't fight you two, I hate fighting!" said the Doctor. "Oh, you wish!" said Astrid "How do you know him, then?" "Oh, I travelled with him for a year" said Martha. Astrid boiled up inside; How could he have travelled with other women? Well, it was before he had met her... She was going to make sure he would never ditch her. "Capt. Jack Harkness, ma'am" said the man she remembered to be Jack "I see you're this guy's latest companion" _Companion_? How many _companions_ had he had, exactly? Then the Doctor gave her his somewhat famous "We'll talk about it later" look, and she decided to back off from the subject. She looked at the people who had not introduced themselves, and Jack started for them. "This is Owen Harper, our current medic – besides Martha" he pointed to Owen, who grunted (I made it so he hasn't died) and went back to looking over an x-ray "And this is Toshiko Sato. 

We just call Tosh. She's our scientist and mechanic" he pointed to the Japanese woman next to Owen "And this is Ianto Jones, he looks over most things" he pointed to the man in the suit.

A/N: I don't know what Ianto does for Torchwood (catalogues stuff?), so I just picked something at random for him to do.

"So what is this place, exactly?" said Astrid, looking up at the sound of a Pterodactyl flying overhead. "This is Torchwood. We hunt aliens that come out of the Rift" said Jack, gesturing to a weevil in a cage (I said I might add a few weevils...). "Torchwood was originally made to make sure... that I never returned to England" said the Doctor, looking sheepishly at everyone "But _that _torchwood was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf, and this torchwood is different. At least that's what Jack says, but I still don't trust them" "What did they do to you?" said Astrid. "They... they made me lose my best friend" said the Doctor.

A/N: Yes, he was talking about Rose. He's already gotten over it when he meets Astrid, but he still see's her as his best friend. No 10rose fluff, sorry, but my other doctor who story will eventually have 10rose fluffiness in it! BACK TO THE STORY!!

(They're back in the TARDIS, its night time and they're both really tired after the events on the 'Titanic')

"So where to I sleep?" said Astrid, and to her dismay he said "Second door to your left" and she assumed that she wouldn't be going to bed with him.

"So where do you wanna go now?" said the Doctor, reaching for the miniature sledge hammer he loved so much. "I don't have any clothes of my own" said Astrid. "Ah, that. Go down the corridor, turn right at the first turn, and it's the second door on your right. That's the clothes room." said the Doctor. Astrid used his directions, and found a room crammed high with clothes of all fabrics, colours and sizes. She quickly put on the first good thing she could find; Bright blue tight trousers and a sky blue shirt-dress. She quickly ran back to the console room, and the Doctor looked at her with a stiff but loving expression. "What's the verdict?" she said, hoping it wasn't bad. "You look... beautiful" he said, and she sighed with relief. "For a waitress from Sto" she said. "I think you look lovely, sweetie!" said a Woman, and Astrid looked around to see the owner of the voice. "Oh, that's the TARDIS" said the Doctor, still fiddling with some wires under the control panel. "It can talk?" said Astrid. "Yes, and I'm not an _it_!" said the TARDIS "Humph! 900 years of travelling with _him_ and that's what I get?! "It can talk?"?! I thought humans were the only people who said that stuff! Oi, and don't you dare break anything! I don't want another toilet broken when you're too busy listening to Elvis songs to care about what will happen if you dance on it!" she gestured to the Doctor, who remembered and said "It was _one _time! Plus, you liked it broke, because then you could play matchmaker again!" he remembered he had to share a bathroom with Rose; he almost drowned her, and made her jealous of his duck (he didn't like to call him a 'rubber duck') and that led to a brief period of time that Rose stayed home on Earth. The almost drowning was the TARDIS's doing, but Rose's jealousy was his fault. She had told him to choose between her and the duck, and he chose the duck. He really had had an obsession with that duck.

**A/N: I know the Doctor named the duck, but I'm not saying it because if I do the duck will beat me up. He's much stronger than a Chibi Army! This is only chapter one, so expect loads of Doctor/Astrid fluffiness. I'd make this chapter longer, but I used up so much space with the description! The Doctor's duck (lol) might appear again, but I can't make any promises! Also, the toilet thing was a reference to... neh, -shrugs- you'll probably know... Back to the story, then!**

Astrid was running. Running away from the fire. Then she screamed, and woke up, screaming. The Doctor was by her side instantly, looking at her with deep worry. "What was it?" he said. "I... I don't 

know!" she said, and before she could say anything else, he was holding her in his arms, and she suddenly felt a blush creeping up her pale face. He realised what he was doing, and instantly tried pulling away from her, but she clinged onto him. "Could you..." she said "...stay here tonight?" she finished, and made the Doctor blush even more. Then she happily fell asleep in his arms.

Astrid awoke to find she had tangled up in the Doctors arms in the night, and sighed with relief. He was with her, and nothing could take him away. _Nothing will allow him to get away, _she thought. "Run!" he had said, in what she thought was a dream. She was surprised to find that he was already awake, just looking up at the ceiling in thought.

**A/N: Weird sentence to go out on... Anyway, the next chapter will be a Doctor/Rose reunion chapter! The Doctor has to choose between the woman he's loved for two years, and the woman he's just fallen in love with. Might do a slightly AU chapter to that chapter, for a look at what would've happened if he'd picked the other person. No guarantees just yet! Also, this doesn't mean I've stopped supporting the Doctor/Rose shipping, I'm just looking at all the alternatives to different eps, so I still love Doctor/Rose fanfics. More Ten/Rose than Nine/Rose, though, so don't be surprised if I look at Ten/Rose more than I do Nine/Rose. Face it, nine is dead. Well, he's alive in series 1, but that era is long dead. He's DEAD, deal with it! No flaming to my ****little**** hatred of Nine/Rose fics. If you want to flame then flame the story, not my beliefs. :)**


End file.
